way_of_the_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Info
Tier 1 Tier 1 is where most will be placed at the beginning of their journey. It is where one will find the biggest difference in skill and strength within the Tier itself. In this level, you have the Chuunin exams. This exam will need to be passed in order for one to become a Chuunin. The exam itself includes seperate theoretical and practical portions. To become a Jounin, there is another set of leadership tests that the Chunin will need to pass in order to move up. These exams occur multiple times a year depending on the amount of participants. (ALL NINJA'S WILL BE RANKED INDIVIDUALLY SO NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND, JUST PUT IN THE WORK. WE WILL WORK WITH PLATOONS INSTEAD OF SQUADS, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FREELY JUMP FROM PLATOONS AND OFF AND ON MISSION WITH OTHER NINJA'S. ONCE CHUUNIN YOU ARE ABLE TO DO SOLO MISSIONS AS WELL BUT ONLY A CERTAIN RANK.) Genin: '''Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. Genin are the rank that recruits generally receive when they join GSW, though this may vary in some cases. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jounin level sensei often accompanies them. * C-Rank to E-Rank Jutsu * Maximum of 1 Chakra Nature Can choose 3 jutsu but can learn up to 5 more jutsu in RP '''Chuunin: Chuunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. * B-Rank to E-Rank Jutsu * Maximum of 3 B-Rank Jutsu (Must be approved by Jounin or higher) * Maximum of 2 Chakra Natures Can have 8 jutsu but could learn 4 more in RP. Jounin: 'These are the appointed squad leaders that also carry an OOC duty to overlook spars, and make missions/training sessions happen. Strong and experienced ninja who also have a high level of individual skill. * A-Rank to E-Rank Jutsu * Maximum of 4 A-Rank Jutsu ''(Must be approved by Tier 2 or higher) * Maximum of 3 Chakra Natures * Can learn 1 S-Rank Jutsu Can have 12 jutsu but could learn 3 more in RP. Tier 2 When one has reached Tier 2, their worries of ranking up will be less as shown in Tier 1. Here is where one can pick a profession such as Special Jounin or any of the ANBU ranks such as Hunter-nin etc. The Sannin are always handpicked by the Kage. '''Special Jounin: Jounin which have proven themselves to such a level that they are no longer regarded as normal Jounin. These individuals are allowed to form squads an pairs amongst themselves with more freedom than any other rank. For they aren't under the direct command of anyone. For instance a special Jounin could take it upon himself to investigate rumours of a sneak attack at the south border before reporting to the Kage for further commands. These Jounin do not have to run a squad, but they may if they wish. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 2 S-Rank (Must be approved by Kage) * Maximum of 3 Chakra Natures Can have 13 jutsu but could learn up to 3 in RP. ANBU:'The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 2 S-Rank ''(Must be approved by Kage) * Maximum of 3 Chakra Natures Can have 14 jutsu but could learn up to 3 in RP 'Sannin: '''A unit of three that are chosen by the Kage. They are often sent on missions which normal squads cannot handle, and hold the high respect wherever they go. The Sannin are allowed to take one or several students under their wing. In OOC, the Sannin are second only to the Kage. They moderate the room, wikia and roleplay. A Sannin can become an S-Rank Shinobi or a Sage while keeping the Sannin rank. There can only be three in each village at all times. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 4 S-Rank ''(Must be approved by Kage) * Maximum of 4 Chakra Natures Can have 16 jutsu but could learn up to 4 in RP. Tier 3 The Tier 3 Shinobi are at the top of every Village, feared or famed. Once one achieves this rank, they can opt to create a Sage or an S-ranked Shinobi. In the future, these players can alo become Kage and open a village. '''Kage: Leader of a Village. Every Kage carries the OOC duty of maintaining order and providing members with a proper setting to RP in. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 5 S-Ranks Can have 20 jutsu but could learn up to 3 in RP. Sage: Often wise men and women who have been through rigorous training to seperate them from the average Shinobi. There are several types of Sages; such as Elemental Sages (Wood sage), and Animal Sages (Toad sage). They can choose a student to train in the arts of Senjutsu or other skills, at which even a Genin can become a scary foe. Sages have the special capability to teach their student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and S-Rank jutsu when the student is a Chuunin. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 5 S-Ranks * Can Unlock Sage Mode Can have 23 jutsu but could learn up to 4 in RP and 5 jutsu. S-Rank: The strongest and most skilful individuals. For instance, a Kage that went rogue and started evil organizations is also classified as S-Ranked. It's the label given to the best of the best, no matter for whom they fight. These individuals have the special ability to teach a special student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and an S-Rank jutsu when they are Chunin. * All Ranks of Jutsu * Maximum of 5 S-Ranks * Maximum of 4 Chakra Natures Can have 26 jutsu and learn up to 3 in RP. Jutsu Training: Each Jutsu, aside of the Academy Jutsu, and the ones that someone starts off with (for instance, Genin start off with three jutsu of their choice that is between E and C rank), has to be learned IRP. This can be done through training with a sensei/jounin etc, or by reading a scroll found during a mission/heading into solo training where you come up with something. After learning about your Jutsu IRP, it's time to start training. You can train your technique in any type of rp as long as its being used. * E-Rank: 1 RP session * D-Rank: '''1 RP session * '''C-Rank: 2 RP sessions * B-Rank: '''3 RP sessions * '''A-Rank: 4 RP sessions * S-Rank: 6 RP sessions If a Jutsu is not trained within a week of the previous training session you will lose the knowledge and forget the entire Technique; forced to start over again from the first training session.''' Jutsu per rank: * Genin: 3 ''(6 maximum)'' * Chunin: 6 ''(10 Maximum)'' * Jounin: 10 ''(15 Maximum)'' * Special Jounin: 15 ''(19 Maximum)'' * ANBU: 15 (19 Maximum) * Sannin: 15 (20 Maximum) * S-Class: 20 ''(25 Maximum)'' * Sage: 20 (25 Maximum) * Kage: 20 (28 Maximum)